


Gee, Thanks

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Cat Sweater, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a certain infamous cat sweater for a gift, and Sherlock is deeply unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gee, Thanks




End file.
